


Tu primera demostración de afecto en público

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Public Display of Affection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Tsukishima no quería que su cita fuese interrumpida porque otros desearan una cita con él. Las medidas tomadas para evitarlo sorprendieron a tres personas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Your first public display of affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488780) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper)



> Esto se me ocurrió gracias a un [cómic](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=2260513034173304&id=1714048758819737) que vi en un grupo de Facebook, no aguanté las ganas de volverlo una parte de esta serie.

Era una simple cita en un local al que solían ir desde que eran solo amigos. Era el favorito de Yamaguchi por los premios que ofrecían casi a diario si comprabas algo en específico, fuese un combo o varias cosas que sumasen un monto mínimo. El pecoso siempre se aseguraba de pagar la suma necesaria para ganar el regalo, era como un niño que deseaba toda la colección del mes de _McDonald's_. Dependiendo de lo que fuera, se quedaría con él o se lo regalaría a Tsukishima.

Al rubio le parecía un método simple de la tienda para aumentar sus ganancias, no podía creer que tanta gente cayera en ese truco. Durante las primeras veces que fueron, llevaba demasiada discusión convencerlo de pagar un poquito más de lo normal. Siempre acababa con ellos dividiendo el gasto, porque no había manera de que Tsukishima diera su dinero para eso. Luego, al fijarse en lo contento que se ponía Yamaguchi al tener el premio en sus manos, dejó de quejarse; aunque su condición de no dar más de la mitad siguió en pie.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en una silla de una de las mesas, esperando a que terminase de entregar sus billetes. Hoy no llevaba audífonos, nunca lo hacía en sus citas, por lo que pudo escuchar una conversación susurrada no muy agradable entre dos chicas.

—Psst, ese chico de ahí está guapo.

—¿Cuál?

—Rubio, lentes, parece muy alto y deportista.

—¡Oh, ese de allá! Sí que lo es.

—¿Y si nos presentamos?

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua. Esperaba que Yamaguchi volviera a la mesa con sus pedidos y con el premio, entonces quizás se olvidarían de esa patética idea.

—Pero no parece ser fácil hablarle.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! Sé que vino con un amigo, los vi. —Tsukishima volteó a verlas disimuladamente y con el ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad harían lo que estaba pensando?—. ¿Dónde está?... ¿Dónde está? —« _¿Es en serio?_ »—. ¿Dónde…? ¡Ah, ahí!

Como si se lo hubiesen señalado a él, ahora volteó en dirección a Yamaguchi. Por fin estaba pagando. De seguro esas chicas se acobardarían en el momento que se juntasen, así que solo deseaba que le entregasen el pedido pronto.

—¡Ah, le va a encantar! —Escuchó la entusiasmada voz del pecoso desde su asiento.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi —murmuró para sí mismo. ¿Hacía falta que todos se enteraran de que a alguien le iba a encantar algo?

—Ugh, ¿se emociona tan fácilmente? —dijo una de las chicas con aparente desagrado.

—Sí… —Tsukishima podía jurar que, por el tono de su voz, estaba arrugando el rostro—. Pero supongo que eso nos hace todo más sencillo, saludarlo no debe costar nada.

—¡Cierto! Entonces, ¿vamos por él cuando salga de la caja y en eso aparecería el rubio?

—Esa es la idea —canturreó—. O, en todo caso, su amigo nos llevaría a la mesa. De cualquier forma, ganaremos.

Esto era lo que se temía. No era una novedad que las mujeres usasen a Yamaguchi como un enlace para llegar a él, pasaba tan seguido que el menor estaba consciente de ello y le preocupaba de cierta manera. Que esto siguiera sucediendo aun siendo pareja era molesto de sobremanera. ¿Cuándo entenderían que _no_ estaba interesado? ¿Cuándo entenderían lo feo y patético que era utilizarlo como un intermediario?

Veía una gran sonrisa en Yamaguchi mientras colocaban todo lo comprado en una bandeja. Si conociera las intenciones que había oído a su costado, no estaría tan alegre. Definitivamente tenía que frenar a esas amigas. Las vio de refilón; ellas también tenían sus ojos clavados en él, eso no era bueno. En el momento que se saliera de la fila, se tocaría la campana de inicio de una carrera cuya línea de meta era un muchacho con pecas.

Yamaguchi levantó la bandeja, Tsukishima se puso de pie.

—Oh, ¿lo irá a ayudar?

—Un chico debería ser capaz de cargar eso, no se ve para nada pesado. A menos que tenga un pésimo equilibrio...

Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. ¿No podían parar de hablar mal de él? Si querían obtener un favor suyo, lo mínimo que podían hacer era ser corteses con él.

—¡Ah, Tsukki! —exclamó al ver que se acercaba—. Te mostraría el premio de hoy si tuviera las manos libres. —Encogió un poco los hombros.

—Te ayudo. —Tomó la bandeja y la colocó sobre la mesa libre que tenían a la izquierda—. Vamos a sentarnos aquí.

—Ah, ¿y por qué el cambio? ¿No te gusta la ventana?

«Aún puedo oírlas murmurar desde aquí, pero al menos ya no logro entender lo que dicen y eso es mejor que la ventana».

—Escuché que a alguien le encantará algo, ¿puedo saber qué es y a quién? —Arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—¡Ah! —Yamaguchi se sonrojó ligeramente—. Pues...

De seguro estaba por revelar un regalo que sería para él, pero Tsukishima no le pudo prestar menos atención. Alcanzó a notar que el par de chicas caminaba hacia ellos y eso activó su estado de alerta. No quería que su cita fuese interrumpida porque otras personas desearan una cita con él. ¿Qué podía hacer para que cancelaran su plan antes de siquiera ejecutarlo? Solo se le ocurrieron dos cosas y ninguna era algo que hubiese hecho antes, no en un sitio concurrido. De paso, la opción más cómoda era imposible ya que las manos de Yamaguchi estaban ocupadas. Suspiró, algún día tendría que hacerlo, y era mejor que ese día fuese hoy.

—Hey, Tadashi —llamó su atención como sabía que era infalible.

Apenas el otro chico levantó su mirada del dinosaurio de peluche que ya había liberado de su caja, Tsukishima bajó la suya a su boca entreabierta y se inclinó para atraparla entre sus labios. Identificó tres sorpresas: un chillido enmudecido de la garganta de Yamaguchi y dos inhalaciones dramáticas a la distancia. Sonrió en medio del beso, misión cumplida.

—¿Era... su...?

—¿Novio?

Acarició un poco su cabello antes de cortar el contacto, no estaba tan cómodo prolongándolo con tantos testigos. La reacción de Yamaguchi fue quedar en blanco, su expresión era la que delataba lo impactado —de la mejor manera— que estaba. Ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, mejillas rosadas y labios aún separados; le sorprendía que el peluche no se le cayera.

Tsukishima les echó un vistazo a las amigas; al fin se percataron de que habían sido descubiertas y retrocedieron apenadas. Él sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a dirigir su mirada a su compañero, cuya impresión no parecía tener intenciones de desaparecer pronto. No era por nada, esta era la primera vez que se besaban en un lugar público en pleno día.

—Él se viene conmigo. —Agarró al dinosaurio y se sentó a comer—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?

—¡Ah! —Su pregunta lo devolvió a la Tierra—. ¡Lo siento, Tsukki!


End file.
